You and I
by TheVics
Summary: Fofa e com Lady Gaga de trilha sonora. Para a Mags 3


You and I

Doze dias. Quase duas semanas e nada, ela já estava ficando louca, era uma tortura passar todo esse tempo longe dele.  
Mas não havia jeito, ela teria que esperar, ele ficou tão magoado quando ela gritou dizendo e ele era o maior problema dela, quando ela disse sem nenhum remorso que estava em dúvida quanto ao relacionamento deles. Foi cruel o que ela fez, mas ela estava cansada, com ciúme, com raiva por ele ser sempre desleixado com o relacionamento.

Afinal, quem era aquela mulher que estava conversando com ele com tanta intimidade?

E ele também não discutiu, não disse nada que a fizesse mudar de ideia, simplesmente lhe dirigiu um olhar frio e saiu de sua casa sem falar nada. Já se passaram doze dias desde a ultima vez que eles se falaram.

Ela tomaria uma atitude hoje, não havia hipótese de que ela iria passar seu aniversario longe dele. Jamais.

_It's been a long time since I came around/ _Faz tempo desde que estive aqui_  
Been a long time but I'm back in town/_Faz tempo, mas estou de volta à cidade_  
And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü/_E dessa vez não partirei sem você

House estava tenso, hoje seria o grande dia. Dois meses organizando tudo, aguentando aquela organizadora de festas linda, porém insuportável, aguentando sua namorada maravilhosa e insuportável, ainda por cima tendo que segurar seu melhor amigo fofoqueiro que estava louco pra abrir a boca a acabar com o plano.

Rachel até agora tinha sido a única pessoa com quem ele realmente podia contar sem se irritar, ela tinha entendido todo o plano, deu a ele algumas ideias e guardou o segredo melhor que ninguém.

Há algumas semanas Cuddy teve que ir a um Congresso em New York, deixando House e Rachel sozinhos em casa. Durante esse tempo eles pensaram em tudo, em cada detalhe. Cada coisa que Cuddy gostaria de ganhar, cada pessoa que ela gostaria de ver, exatamente tudo, claro que ele teve muito mais trabalho que a menina, pois só o que ela fez foi mandar e mandar, enquanto ele teve que fazer ligações e reservas.

House passou quase dois meses se encontrando as escondidas com Rebecca, a organizadora de festas que estava montando tudo e cobrando bem caro por sinal. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita e atraente, mas muito irritante e superficial, ainda bem que ele só teria que aguentá-la até o dia da festa, que por sinal estava chegando, seria nesse sábado. Só mais dois dias e tudo isso terá valido a pena.

_Yoü taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me awe_/Você tem gosto de uísque quando me beija  
_I'd give anything again to be your babydoll_/Daria qualquer coisa para ser sua bonequinha  
_This time I'm not leaving without yoü/_Desta vez não partirei sem você

No dia em que eles brigaram, House já estava chateado, porque naquela manhã ela já tinha descontado todo o stress do trabalho em cima dele, o chamando de desleixado e infantil. House tentou ao máximo relevar, pois sabia que ela estava irritada com tudo que estava acontecendo no hospital. Só que ele não é de ferro, ainda mais perto dela.

Mas no fim da tarde, depois de já terem discutido inúmeras vezes por causa de coisas banais, ela o viu conversando com Rebecca no refeitório do hospital, qualquer outra pessoa que visse a cena teria achado perfeitamente normal, mas não Cuddy. Ela ficou furiosa, quem aquela loira oxigenada pensava que estava fazendo conversando com seu homem? Ela saiu bufando, estava extremamente irritada nos últimos dias, seus hormônios estava uma loucura, ela não fazia ideia do por quê, mas estavam. House a viu saindo do local batendo fortemente os saltos no chão e percebeu que ela tinha entendido tudo errado. Tratou logo de ir atrás dela.

- Agora não, House! – ela estava furiosa demais pra conseguir conversar.

- Agora sim! Eu sei bem o que você deve estar imaginando e só vim até aqui dizer que não é nada do que você pensa.

- Então tem algo pra pensar? Então tem algo que eu possa imaginar House? Tem? – ela estava completamente descontrolada e ele não fazia a mínima ideia do motivo real, porque ela estava com ciúme, isso era um fato, mas o que estava a deixando descontrolada desse jeito ele não sabia o que era.

- Lógico que não tem nada pra você pensar. Mas como você está descontrolada desse jeito imagino que você já tenha criado uma grande mentira em cima do que viu – ele também estava ficando exaltado.

- Quem era aquela mulher? – curta e grossa.

- Ninguém que você precise conhecer!

- Mas já você conhece muito bem, não é mesmo? – Enquanto ela esbravejava, ele ia sentindo que algo ruim estava pra acontecer. Seria mais fácil se ele abrisse o jogo, mas acabaria com a surpresa que ele planejou com tanto carinho. Tudo bem, ele aguentaria essa briga só para poder vê-la feliz nos dias seguintes.

_Somethin', somethin' about this place_/Algo, algo sobre este lugar  
_Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_/Algo sobre noites solitárias e meu batom no seu rosto  
_Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy_/Algo, algo sobre o meu cara legal de Nebraska  
_Yeah somethin' about baby yoü and I_/Sim, algo baby sobre você e eu

- O que você está insinuando, Lisa? – ele falou pausadamente – Você não confia em mim?

- Você já mentiu pra mim antes – disse em um tom de voz mais baixo – Não seria a primeira vez...

- Eu fiz isso no trabalho. Eu nunca menti pra você com relação ao nosso relacionamento! –ele se exaltou – Isso é ridículo.

- Parece que não... – ela retrucou.

House sempre foi muito seguro de si, mas com Lisa Cuddy ele perdia o chão, se sentia um menino bobo e apaixonado. E ali, com ela o acusando e falando com ele naquelas tons, ele sentiu medo.

- Mas o que você está inventando? Por acaso você não me ama mais? – ele gritou, desesperado.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

A conversa se encerrou ali. Logo que proferiu tais palavras, Lisa já se arrependeu. Ela estava irritada, paranoica e com ciúmes, não sabia o por quê disso tudo. Tempos atrás ela nunca teria tido essa reação, mas hoje ele simplesmente não conseguiu evitar.  
House por sua vez, se sentiu destruído, simplesmente virou as cotas e foi embora, antes mesmo de ouvir um pedido de perdão.

_And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_/ E carros potentes atiraram um caminhão através do meu coração

Aquelas duas semanas que haviam se passado desde a briga foram sombrias para ambos. House a ignorou completamente, mesmo vendo a dor nos olhos dela, mesmo mantendo a organização da festa e os convidados. Ele faria isso por ela, não importa o que ela dissesse, ele faria.

Lisa sofreu com isso, era torturante vê-lo pelos corredores e sentir a indiferença dele. Parecia que eles nunca estiveram juntos, ela tinha que acabar com isso.

Na quinta-feira a noite, ela se dirigiu ao apartamento dele, precisava pedir perdão, se redimir, mostrar que estava arrependida, mostrar que o amava mais a si mesma.

Chegando ao prédio antigo, subiu as escadas, andou pelo corredor e bateu na porta, esperou, esperou e nada. Já estava prestes a desistir quando ele abriu a porta. Era óbvio que ele estava dormindo, aquela cara de sono, o cabelo bagunçado. Ela amava vê-lo acordar, ele parecia tão frágil, tão menino, tão só dela.

- Posso entrar? – ela perguntou tímida.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, já tinha a perdoado, mas precisa manter o teatro para que a surpresa ficasse melhor ainda.

Eles entraram e se sentaram.

- Pode falar – ele iniciou, fingindo desinteresse.

- Me perdoe! Eu não quis dizer nada daquilo, eu não sei o que deu em mim, ultimamente eu estou ficando mais irritada, emocional e principalmente ciumenta, eu não suporto nem a ideia de te ver perto de outra mulher – ela já falava apressadamente, com medo de que fosse interrompida, mas ele ficou quieto, e ela estranhou – Desculpe...

- Só me responde um coisa. – disse de maneira serena.

- Claro.

- Você me ama?

- É lógico que eu te amo, eu nunca amei ninguém assim, House – ela se aproximou e colocou as mãos em seu rosto – Eu amo tanto você que chega doer...

Ela foi se aproximando e o beijou, um beijo cheio de sentimento, mas ele interrompeu logo.

- O que...

- Não – ele se afastou – Eu te perdoo, mas ainda não estou pronto. Sabado.

- O que tem sábado?

- Venha jantar comigo no sábado!

- Sim, mas...

- ''Mas" nada, Lisa. – ele a guiou até a porta – Vá ficar com a Rachel e sábado nos falamos, passo na sua casa às 19h.

- Ok!

Ele fechou a porta. Ele não lhe deu parabéns.

_On my birthday yoü sang me "Heart of Gold"/_ No meu aniversário você cantou "Heart of Gold"

_This time I'm not leaving without yoü_ Desta vez não partirei sem você

Na sexta-feira, Cuddy sentiu muito estranha, enjoada a manhã a toda, seus seios estavam bem doloridos e ela estava com um fogo indomável. Só poderia significar uma coisa, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Até parecia piada, anos procurando por isso, anos desejando[...]

Ela fez o exame. Positivo.

Naquela noite eles não dormiram. House estava ansioso para que tudo desse certo na festa que ele organizou com tanto cuidado. Cuddy estava radiante com a notícia e queria o mais rápido possível contar a ele, mas o medo a fez esperar.

Sábado, 19h.

Ele apertou a campainha e esperou. Julia tinha se oferecido para cuidar de Rachel, ela já sabia de tudo e iria levar a menina direto para o salão. Seria a noite perfeita.

Quando ela abriu a porta House ficou boquiaberto. Eles estavam juntos a mais de um ano, e mesmo assim ele sempre se impressionava com a capacidade que ela tinha de ficar sempre mais bonita. Bonita para ele, por ele. Ela era linda.

- Você está linda – ele disse, com o olhar hipnotizado.

- Você também não está nada mal... – ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- Vamos?

- Claro! – ela sorriu e aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia – Onde vamos?

- Surpresa...

_He said, sit back down where yoü belong_/Ele disse, sente-se de novo ao lugar onde você pertence  
_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_/ No canto do meu bar com seu salto alto

Depois de 30 minutos, o trajeto de carro chega ao fim. Durante o caminho eles trocaram palavras curtas e olhares significativos.

Às 19h35 eles estavam entrando no salão.

Estava tudo lindo, simples, cheio de pessoas conhecidas. Naquele momento Cuddy já começava a ligar as coisas, segurou firmemente o braço esquerdo de House e sentiu como se estivesse com 17 anos novamente, chegando ao baile de formatura.

- Isso é...

- Surpresa! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Feliz Aniversário!

Antes de Cuddy poder responder, Rachel veio correndo em sua direção, ela estava tão linda.

- Gostou da surpresa, mamãe? – a menina perguntou enquanto subia no colo da mãe.

- Eu amei, meu amor! – Lisa lhe deu um pequeno beijo da testa e devolveu Rachel a Julia, sua irmã.

A festa estava perfeita, o salão maravilhoso, a musica, a comida, as pessoas... Tudo estava esplêndido.

Até que Cuddy avistou House conversando com aquela mesma loira que viu em seu escritório, a mesma loira que tinha sido o motivo de eles terem ficado sem se falar quase duas semanas.

Lisa levantou de sua mesa, pedindo licença aos convidados e foi em direção aos fundos do palco, onde se encontravam House e Rebecca.

- House... – ela disse em alto e bom som. Não queria mais tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas o que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali?

House percebeu as dúvidas em seu olhar e fez questão de dissipar todas elas.

- Rebecca, essa é Lisa Cuddy, a aniversariante – ele deu um sorriso enquanto Rebecca se aproximava de Lisa.

- Então você é a famosa Lisa Cuddy? – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão esperando o comprimento. Cuddy realmente pensou em recusar, mas sua educação falou mais alto, assim as duas deram as mãos, mas o aperto não durou muito – House falou-me bastante sobre você...

- Falou? – Ela já estava começando a usar o sarcasmo. House achou melhor cortar esse clima.

- Lisa, essa é Rebecca. Ela que organizou tudo, eu só tive as ideias, mas realmente ela foi a melhor organizadora de festas que eu já vi. Atendeu a todos os meus pedidos e preparou essa festa maravilhosa pra você, meu amor. – ele lhe contou tudo com um ar tão confiante que lhe deu raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo um alívio enorme, ela odiava sentir ciúmes, mas nas condições que estava no momento, era impossível.

_Yoü yoü and I, yoü yoü and I/_ Você você e eu, você, você e eu

_Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I_/ Você e eu, você, você e eu

_Baby I'd rather die, without yoü and I_/ Querido, preferia morrer sem você e eu

A festa estava em seu auge, todos estavam curtindo muito a banda e o DJ que animavam a festa, alternadamente. Ela já estava um pouco cansada de cumprimentar todas as pessoas da festa, e isso a fez pensar se realmente conhecia todos que estavam lá.

De repente o salão ficou escuro, ouviu-se uma musica de interferência e tudo ficou quieto. Todos apreensivos. Ela olhou ao redor e não encontrou House, logo presumiu que ele estava envolvido nisso, após alguns segundos, aquele salão de festas foi preenchido por uma linda melodia, que era calma e aconchegante.

House foi iluminado no centro do palco por dois holofotes. Todos os presentes ficaram impressionados com a visão, ele estava de smoking, sem gravada, com os dois primeiros botões da camisa aberto. Incrivelmente sexy. Qualquer mulher gostaria de ser Lisa Cuddy naquele momento. E ele estava sentado à frente de um enorme piano de calda, tocando enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos dela. Um momento mágico.

Enquanto se olhavam, só eles existiam no mundo. Instintivamente Lisa levou a mão à barriga, e acariciou aquele que seria o fruto do amor deles, algumas pessoas perceberam, mas preferiam ficar em silencio. House encarou aquele gesto, e com os olhos perguntou a ela se era o que ele tinha entendido, e com um simples aceno de cabeça, ela confirmou.

Quando a musica terminou, outro pianista tomou o lugar de House, enquanto o mesmo se dirigia ao centro da pista, encontrando Cuddy e a convidando para uma dança.  
Ela aceitou de bom grado, e emocionada, começou a bailar com ele ao som da melodia calma e envolvente.

- Você está feliz? – ele perguntou, simplesmente./

- Mais feliz, impossível.

_I'm a New York woman born to run you down/_Sou uma mulher de Nova York que nasceu para alcançar você

_Still want my lipstick all over your face_/ Ainda quero meu batom em seu rosto

_There's somethin', somethin' about just knowin' when it's right/_ Ainda quero meu batom em seu rosto

- Então é verdade?

- O que?

- Aquele gesto... – ele não sabia como perguntar, vai que foi só um mal entendido. Ele poderia machuca-la se tocasse nesse assunto.

- Sim!

- Fala! Eu preciso ouvir você falar.

- Eu estou grávida, House! – ela lhe mostrou um sorriso genuíno que o encantou profundamente. Deus! Ele ama essa mulher.

- Então agora, além da Rachel, teremos mais um monstrinho chegando? – ele disse um tom de brincadeira.

- Você disse "além da Rachel"? – ela sentia todas as células de seu corpo fervendo por saber que ele também estava considerando Rachel como uma filha.

- Nós estamos juntos há três anos – ele começou, tímido – a Rachel é a única criança que, de algum jeito, tem minha simpatia... E ela deu aquele chinelo de macarrão pra mim no dia dos pais...

- Ela te ama.

- E eu amo vocês! – ele a beijou ternamente, a musica estava quase no fim.

- Case-se comigo! – ela sussurrou, assim que a musica terminou.

Uma nova musica se iniciou e a pista ficou cheia novamente.

Ela esperou, com um sorriso no rosto, uma resposta que nunca veio; Ele tinha o olhar gelado, estático, assustado; Ela desistiu de esperar, virou-se e caminhou em direção a saída de emergência; Quando estava com as mãos apoiadas na barra que destravava a porta, ela o escutou, olhou para o palco e lá estava ele, novamente, a chamando.

_Baby I'd rather die, without yoü and I_/ Querido, preferia morrer sem você e eu

- Senhoras e Senhores! – Todos os presentes voltaram suas atenções à ele – Uma noite importante como essa não poderia se encerrada sem um Grand Finale. Portanto...- ele fez um suspense – Lisa, suba aqui, por favor.

Mesmo com medo e com aquela dor da rejeição, ela subiu. Eles ficaram no centro do palco, frente a frente, e ninguém conseguiu acreditar quando House se ajoelhou e segurou suavemente a mão dela.

- Lisa Cuddy, aqui na frente de todos os seus amigos e até na frente da sua mãe, eu lhe pergunto o que tento perguntar desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci – ele respirou fundo e continuou – Você aceita se casar comigo?

Todos que assistiam a cena ficaram encantados e boquiabertos, houve alguns gritos, alguns aplausos e muito suspense. Ela secou a lágrima solitária que escorreu por sua bochecha e respondeu.

- Sim!

E num impulso, House a levantou e a envolveu pela cintura, levantando-a do chão enquanto a beijava.  
A plateia foi ao delírio, literalmente. Wilson estava parecendo uma líder de torcida do fim do campeonato. Vergonhoso, porém fofo.

Ele a colocou no chão novamente e os dois mantiveram suas testas encostadas, enquanto se olhavam profundamente, mas foram interrompidos.  
Rachel correu e parou no meio do casal, causando risos naqueles que assistiam tudo. House a pegou no colo, deixando a menina entre ele e Cuddy. E como ultimo aviso, ele anunciou:

- E daqui nove meses, teremos o quarto elemento da família House!

_It's been a long time since I came around/ _Faz tempo desde que estive aqui

_Been a long time but I'm back in town/ _Faz tempo, mas estou de volta à cidade

_And this time I'm not leaving without yoü/ _E dessa vez não partirei sem você

_Fim._


End file.
